Mogo
Mogo is the massive planetoid Green Lantern of Space Sector 2261 and a vital and heralded member of the Green Lantern Corps. Biography Mogo was a sentient or "living" planet. When it was desired, its affiliation with Green Lantern Corps was marked by its foliage that was arranged into a green band circling the body with the standard Corps lantern symbol. Mogo is also responsible for guiding the Green Lantern rings to new sentient beings after their hosts die. Injustice Comic Mogo functions as the Green Lantern Corps secret weapon against the combined forces of Sinestro and Superman. Mogo accompanies his fellow Lanterns as they begin their three-week voyage to Earth. Unfortunately, Mogo's sheer size exposes the Green Lantern's presence to the Sinestro Corps watching the path between Oa and Earth, forcing them to speed up their timeframe to reaching Earth. After arriving in Earth's space, and failing to negotiate with Superman, an injured Guy Gardener tells a concerned John Stewart that the Guardians want the Sinestro Corps destroyed and that there was a reason for dragging Mogo across space. Immediately following Guy's words, Mogo unleashes a massive blast of green energy, incinerating the Sinestro Corps. When the energy dissipates, the Sinestro Corps members are now nothing but bones, dismembered body parts and floating power rings. Superman informs Cyborg that a quarter of the Sinestro Corps were wiped out. Mogo observes the war between the Corps, unable to act with the Earth directly behind the warring Lanterns. Mogo is seen again as Superman, now empowered by a Qwardian Power Ring and further fueled by the fear of a billion people, tackles Ganthet into space straight at Mogo itself. The Guardian orders Mogo to fire, and the planet complies, firing a second massive beam of concentrated willpower at Superman, but this fails to faze the Tyrant of Steel. Superman pushes Ganthet into Mogo, cracking the living planet's surface, shattering the center of the Green Lantern sigil it bears. Superman then uses his increased power to push Mogo across space, and into the sun, destroying the planet and killing Ganthet within the star's blazing surface. Powers & Abilities Mogo is a living planet, able to control and manipulate the soil, vegetation, and oceans of its composition through its own incredible willpower and travel through space at interstellar speeds reaching light under its own natural velocity. When empowered by a power ring, Mogo is one of the most powerful Green Lanterns seen, able to fire beams of concentrated willpower capable of wiping out over a quarter of the Sinestro Corps in a single blast. Appearance Mogo is a massive planet with blue oceans and clouds on his surface, the foilage and continents covering him reshaped into the insignia of the Green Lantern Corps. Gallery Mogo Injustice.jpg|Secret Weapon Desperation.jpg|Mogo's Final Attack Mogo Injured.jpg|Mogo's surface cracked by Superman Krypton's Vengeance.jpg|Mogo pushed back Mogo's Destruction.jpg|Mogo Destroyed by the Sun Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Ring Wielders Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Planets Category:Comic Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Locations Category:Deceased Category:Characters